The Companion Diaries
by Shakespeare-Rut
Summary: A simple game of hide-and-go-seek brought me here and I was pretty sure I never wanted to leave. Where here was exactly? I'm still figuring that out, but at least I have The Doctor. *I'm starting with the 10th Doctor and I will have him regenerate eventually. I'm not sticking to the actual story line, so things will be very different. It's an OFC. I hope you like it! :)* Rated T


It wasn't as simple as hiding. I had chosen this strange, blue door because I felt it was calling my name. It was a good cover, really: An old police phone box in the prop department? No one would look for me here, I mean, why would they? It was a game of hide-and-go-seek. I was hiding of course. I could hear the faint footsteps of my followers behind the door, but they ran past the box. They ran far down the corridor and they turned. What way, to be exact? I can't remember.

I was going to step outside my wonderful hiding place when I heard a noise inside this mysterious box. A normal, typical person would either freeze or get out of there, but I was curious. It was just another stage prop, but one that seemed to be bigger on the inside, but that made no sense. How could someone make a police box that was bigger on the inside? So I began exploring.

It was rather dark. I assumed there wasn't a light switch, which would make sense. Who would need one in here? So I pulled out my phone and used my flashlight app as a guide. The 1960s-style London box was definitely a mystery. It had this sort of tower thing in the center of the room with controls and buttons surrounding it. There were wires hanging from the ceiling and going all sorts of directions. I could see faint bulbs or round spheres covering the walls.

I heard a faint hum, well not really a hum to be exact. It was almost like a sigh, but not a sigh a human would make. How on Earth could this stage prop, something we built for a show, possibly be this big on the inside and make sounds? I ran out of the box and shut the door. I walked silently around the perimeter of this blue mass. There was no way this was possible. It was impossible!

The door creaked open as I came to face it again. Odd, since I didn't touch it or more than three feet in front of it. I should go find the others. Who knows where they were. They might be up in the costume loft or walking the cat walk, they might even be goofing off on the stage and I should go to them. I should, but I can't. Curiosity has won. This was massive! How was this real?

I stepped back inside the box and drifted towards the middle. This tower, this tube, what did it do? I placed my right hand on it and I felt it move. I retracted my hand and gasped. I felt the tower move. No way was this real. I was dreaming or something. It's like the tower took a breath. I placed my hand on the tower again and I felt it breath again. I then put both hands on the cylinder and it started to glow. It was humming rather loud now but I couldn't pull myself away. The center of the box began to light up and hum. I felt the ground begin to shake but I was mesmerized. Who wouldn't be? This was insane and highly improbable and I loved it. The ground was shaking so violently that I was thrown into a chair. How strange for a chair to be placed where it was, but this wasn't particularly ordinary was it? I gripped the chair as I watched the tube freak out. I felt like I was flying!

The shaking and rumbling of the box and the hum and sighs of the tower finally ceased and I let go of the chair. I placed my feet on the ground and readjusted my shirt. I had a plain, red t-shirt on and a pair of black short. I happened to slip on a pair of black flip-flops before I raced out of my house this morning. Tonight was the last night of our show, "_Much Ado about Nothing_" by William Shakespeare. Afterwards, we ordered Chinese food and pizza and grabbed a boat load of snacks and we threw a party in the theatre. That's when we began to place hide-and-go-seek, and that's how I ended up here.

After I readjusted my shirt, I walked back to the door. I've decided, as curious as I was and how cool exploring this seemed, I needed to go find my friends. When I opened the door, something wasn't right. I wasn't in the prop room anymore. I had no idea where I was to be honest. I wanted to panic but I knew if I did I wouldn't be able to make straight decisions.

"Hello?" I shouted. I've watched in horror movies that when people yell, they normally get murdered. Great. I'm planning my funeral. I was beyond lost though. I needed to find someone else. "Hello?" I yelled again.

I heard some footsteps, obviously running. Then a figured appeared. He, I assumed it was a he by the way he held himself, was running towards me.

"Run!" He yelled and grabbed me by the hand. What a bad day to wear flip flops.


End file.
